A rather shocking surprise
by DivineMoonPrincessPrime
Summary: When a trip to Center city for Raf, Miko, Jack and their inter dimensional friend Galaxy, becomes a revealed secret Raf tells the bots everything that happened while Sam, Tron, Quorra, and Flynn tell the beginning. But once they finish someone they didn't expect to see shows up. Making this a lot more interesting
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am doing what I believe will be everyone's reaction to when they learn about Raf's actual family. My OC will be there since I am doing this as a side-fic to my rule book. Thank you Elhini Prime for giving me the ok since it was her idea in the beginning. Enjoy**

Chapter 1 Finding out

Galaxy's POV

I had just gotten up from another sleepless night due to my nightmares. The one down side of being a Prime. The nightmares. I had left my room to see, Jack, Miko and Raf talking.

"So when we leaving?" Miko asked. That comment got my attention.

"Leaving to go where?" I asked making them jump.

"You really need to stop that." Jack said.

"Um well..." Raf said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know what your secret is Raf." I stated bluntly.

They three of them were shocked. Or rather Raf was. While Miko was flabbergasted and Jack was startled.

"How?" Jack asked me.

"Simple. I saw it when Pluto showed me this dimension." I replied.

"Want to come?" they all asked and I nodded.

With it being early in the morning no one was near the ground bridge. Raf put in the coordinates and activated the bridge. We went through and we appeared in Center City.

"Come on. They're waiting at the park." Raf said and we made our way there.

Once we were there we saw a group of people and I assumed they were the Flynns. Raf's family.

"Hi guys." Miko said going over.

"Hello Miko. Staying out of trouble, I hope." I believe that was Tron who said that.

"Not really. Hey Tron." Jack said.

"Jack." Tron said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Who's your friend with you." he asked.

"Oh this is Galaxy. She's not from here." Miko explained and they were all confused.

"She means I am not from this dimension. I ended up being thrown through a portal. Not fun." I said grumbling the last part.

"I get that. I'm Sam. This is Quorra. My dad Kevin Flynn." Sam said.

"Though most call me Flynn." Flynn told me.

"And these three are Tron, Anon and Beck. They're from the grid. So is Quorra but she's an ISO." Sam explained.

"I know. I happened to have seen what happened with these three there." I said.

"Gal has a guardian who watches over every dimension." Raf explained and they nodded.

"And me being the curious girl I am, I watched what happened. From the beginning of everyone that was linked up somehow." I explained.

Everything was perfectly fine as I talked to Tron about using a disk when we heard Elita yell.

"Ultimus!"

Jack had paled to the point he was near my skin tone and hide behind Tron. Except he moved out of the way.

"I am not standing in the way of an angry mother." he said as Elita and the others came walking up to us. Oh this would end rather badly.

* * *

No POV

Galaxy watched as June lectured Jack and threatened to ground him until he was at least a hundred and fifteen. Optimus then joined in stating they should have told them they were leaving. Dusk then noticed the group.

"Ok can someone hopefully Jack, Raf or Miko explain why the Flynns are here?" she asked.

The three kids looked at each other knowing they had to tell the truth. Raf sighed and looked at them.

"It's my fault. I told Jack and Miko to keep this a secret." he said.

"What do you mean Raf?" Arcee asked.

"I'm actually Sam and Quorra Flynn's son. They had to give me up to protect me." Raf explained.

"Protect you from what?" Amber asked.

"Not what. But who. And that would be Clu." Tron said while Anon muttered under hid breath.

"Is anyone else lost?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Maybe it's best if we tell you the whole story from the beginning." Flynn said.

"Hopefully not out here." Sean asked.

They then decided to return to Sam's place to tell the story. It had taken them a little to get there because of all the talking with each other. Once in the apartment and settle down Flynn started the story. By the time Flynn reached the part about the coup, everyone was outraged or horrified.

"He's a monster. He's just like Megatron." Ratchet said and Tron nodded.

"From what I heard from Jack about his uncle, I would agree." he said and the story picked back up. This time it was Sam explaining it.

As it went on everyone was rather shocked. Brainwashing others to fight for you was horrible to them. When Sam got to the part with him and Quorra getting out the story became a rather large surprise.

"You threw Clu off?! And that well too? That's amazing." Galaxy said.

"You say that as if you have dealt with brainwashing before." Tron stated.

"I have. All I will say was it was someone close to me and my sister." Galaxy said as the others nodded.

Sam continued the story and well it ended happily for the moment.

"When Raf was born I was in a panic." Sam admitted.

"I have a feeling if I was with Optimus and the others when I had Jack, I think he would have fritzed." June said with a smile causing Optimus to shake his head while the others laughed.

Quorra then continued the story herself. She explained Sam, Raf and her were only a family for a year until Clu threatened Raf's life. To say Bumblebee was mad was an understatement

"What! When I get my hands on him!" Bee yelled.

"Bee calm down. Clu didn't harm me at all." Raf said calming the scout-turned-warrior down.

"At least we know Raf has someone always there to protect him." Tron said.

"You have no idea." everyone but Raf and Bee said.

It was hard for Quorra to continue but she did. Once she had finished, Raf picked up the tale explaining what happened. All of them were shocked about the three kids playing in the games. Though Jack's family looked at him shocked when Raf explained he had lost it.

"What?" he asked noticing the looks he was getting.

"Well we now know you have dad's temper." Dusk said.

"Yeah. I'll say. You, Jack, have a strong throw." Sam said.

Everyone gave the man strange looks but Raf continued. He had no choice but to explain their first meeting with Clu. And how they got tricked making Raf rather angry.

"Wait. You got mad again?" Amber said shocked.

"Yeah." Raf muttered. But he then continued.

He couldn't help but smile when he told everyone Jack had threatened Clu.

"Never mess with a Prime when it comes to those close to you." Galaxy said with a smile that reminded them of Megatron's.

"Don't ever smile like that again. It's creepy." Amber said.

Jack smiled but then continued the story for Raf. By the time he reached the end everyone was shocked.

"So that's what you meant Sam." Dusk said when it it her. Sam nodded and Jack continued.

When he had finished, everyone was amazed. Dusk looked at Raf and knew they along with Jack and Galaxy were all very unique and special. It then hit Sean and he was slightly worried.

"Wait wouldn't Clu be able to get free?" he asked.

"No. Not likely." Flynn replied.

"That is what you think." a voice said now worrying everyone.

 **And done. Again nothing is mine but Galaxy. The idea of Raf being a Flynn is Elhini Prime's. Please go check out her fics. Especially Transformer Prime: Gridlocked. It will help with the questions you have with this fic. Review and no flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy**

Chapter 2 Great. Just great

Galaxy's POV

When we saw who it was, the Flynns, Miko, Jack, Tron, Beck and Anon tensed. I assumed this was Clu. Jack immediately pulled Miko and Raf close to him.

"Clu." Sam growled.

"Hello Sam. You have a interesting world. Especially with them." Clu said pointing at the bots holoforms.

"How do you know about us." Jack growled angry.

"Oh it was rather easy. Considering a virus was sent throughout every computer here." Clu stated with a smug grin.

"OK so you know about the bots...Oh this is bad." Miko said.

"Why? What happened?" Dusk hissed.

"I may have fought Clu." Jack replied glaring at said person.

"Indeed and I was rather impressed. Only Tron and Sam could have." Clu said.

My eyes hardened and narrowed. He was thinking about trying to see if he could reprogram Jack.

"I think he plans on creating another Rinzler involving Jack." I growled out alerting all of them.

"That is not happening." Dusk snarled as she and Bee got in front of the kids.

"No. I unfortunately am not. Though it would be interesting." Clu said and I relaxed. Slightly.

"Very well. But we won't be letting you around the children alone." Tron stated.

"Tron, I rather have him back in the Grid in a cell. He is a danger to all of us." Anon stated.

Clu smirked at him and I felt a case of deja vu.

* * *

Miko's POV

We watched Clu and Anon glare at each other until Gal shrieked.

"Uhhh! This is like watching Megatron and Optimus glare at one another!"

Everyone blinked at her before really confused.

"I'm lost." Amber said.

"Oh right. Slightly different events. Put it this way. My father and uncle couldn't even have a truce without glaring at one another." Gal explained.

We all nodded but Clu looked at her strangely.

"I don't believe you were with those three when I first met them." he said.

"That's because I don't belong in this dimension." Galaxy told him before her eyes hardened and darkened slightly.

Raf and I hid slightly behind Jack and everyone else backed up slightly.

"Let me make myself clear Clu. If you so much as try to harm Raf, Miko or Jack. No if you try to harm anyone here, I will be the one you will be dealing with. And trust me angering me is the last thing you want to do." she said deathly calm.

This side of her was terrifying and I never wanted to see it again.

"Of course." Clu replied with a amused looked.

He has a death wish with her and Gal is harmless. At times.

* * *

Raf's POV

Watching Galaxy stare down Clu was really scaring me. She only did that to Megatron and the other Decepticons.

"Galaxy calm down. Clu knows what will happen if he tries." Anon said but she didn't stop.

"Young one, if it makes you feel better we will watch him 24/7 until he is brought back to the Grid." Optimus said.

Galaxy finally sighed and nodded.

"Well this will be very interesting to have all of us around." Beck said still slightly unnerved by the smallest blonde.

I had to agree with Beck. Life at the base would become very interesting and that's about us.

 **And done. This is only a two-shot. I have other things I have to work on. Review and no flames.**


End file.
